


Jedi Don't Brood

by simonsaysfunction



Series: Brooding [1]
Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsaysfunction/pseuds/simonsaysfunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revan insists that Jedi don't brood to an amused Jolee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedi Don't Brood

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before it's discovered that the character is actually Revan, however I use the name for the simple ease of it.

“You’re brooding.” Jolee observed with some amusement, watching the woman who was, he assumed, trying to give off the appearance of being in a deep, meditative state. However, the slight jut of her lower lip and the furrow between her eyebrows told the ex-Padawan different.

“Jedi don’t brood.” Revan sniffed without opening her eyes. She attempted to empty her mind, to become one with the Force or whatever Bastila kept prattling on about every time they were near each other. Bastila. That was the root of why she was holed up in the medical bay, sitting on the grating of the floor, brooding. Though, she would never admit the last bit aloud.

“Jedi also don’t hide a grizka in the cargo hold because they’re cute.” The old man grumbled, making a mental note, which he would undoubtedly forget in two seconds, to hide some of their stores. “They also don’t pull pranks on a Mandalorian mercenary with the help of a Republic pilot, nor do they endeavour to fluster a very hot-headed Jedi comrade.”

“Oh, come on! Everyone thought replacing his blaster with a toy was funny!”

“Except Canderous.” 

Revan paused at this, her indignant outburst hampered by the reminder that the Mandalorian had been very displeased when he had found out that the blonde Jedi was behind the “theft”. In fact, he tried to seal her out the airlock in the middle of their jump to hyperspace.

“Except Canderous.” She finally admitted, her brooding now turning to sulking. No one was any fun. “And Bastila.” To tell the truth, despite her assertions to her accomplice, Carth, she was doing it to get Bastila’s attention, not to give the crew a reason to smile. That was just an added bonus.

Sure, the brunette would go on and on about the proper conduct of a Jedi and what would have happened to the mission if Canderous had actually succeeded in her untimely demise, but at least it was more than the normal stilted conversations about their shared visions. Revan had tried to get to know the woman, her fellow Jedi Padawan, but Bastila would have none of it. She seemed overtly hostile after they had visited the Council and Revan had gotten her basic training. Revan was determined to eventually get the reason out of her, but for now, she would just sulk until they got to Kashyyyk.


End file.
